pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan Made Daily Challenges: GREEN SHADOW (PvZH)
This is a creation from SuperSimpleSuperFan. If you will edit this page, tell the creator why. If you have any opinions, feel free to comment about it. Thank you. "Oh no! Green Shadow's taken over the zombie city! Minions, STOP HER!" -Dr. Zomboss These are a week-full package of Daily Challenges featuring Green Shadow 'as either the player's hero or the opposing hero. The week is dedicated to her, and is called the "'Shadowiest Week" because of that. The Weekly Event card is Hunter Pea. 'If all daily challenges in the week are completed, the player gets a free copy of '''Hunter Pea. ' Hunter Pea status '''Hunter Pea. 5 , 3''' '''6 .''' '''Hunt, Double Strike, Armored 1. Pea Evolution: 'For the rest of the game, all Peas get '+2 .''' Dialogue (Yes, this exists.): '''Dr. Zomboss: '''Green Shadow's taken over the zombie city! Minions, STOP HER! '''Crazy Dave: '''No! Never! Howdy, neighbor, you need to stop Dr. Zomboss from fighting Green Shadow! We need to retrieve the Gem of Alliance... They've robbed it from us! '''Dr. Zomboss: What..... NO! We didn't! Ours is the Gem of Ordinance! Wha, wha, why on Zomburbia would we steal yours!? Crazy Dave: '''Irk... Neighbor, I have something in store for you as long as you protect Green Shadow! Now go! *Okay, this is a reference to a project I will initiate soon, which is... '''Plants vs. Zombies: Ultimate Destiny (coming soon). Daily Challenges Early Access (Try it Tuesday) as Green Shadow Impfinity will get real tough with his arsenal of weaklings combined with Deadly. Choose any deck, it's okay, because Boom Bloom makes it so your flowers "Bloom and Boom". Who knew Penelopea could borrow others' property? Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday) as Green Shadow Snow Pea, bonus attacks, Snowdrop, and Winter Squash go well together. But what can you do to defeat Brain Freeze in one turn without getting pressured by that Cryo-Yeti? Event Showcase (Thrashin' Thursday) as Green Shadow Your opponent begins with a Ducky Tube Zombie in the water lane, which should not be hard to deal with considering you begin with a Hunter Pea on the heights. But beware of Knockout, placed right in your opponent's starting hand. Get ready, as "Winter Melon is Coming"! Twisted Rules (Far Out Friday) as Super Brainz Each time the turn ends, a random Plant or Zombie is destroyed, and another random Plant or Zombie is made in its place. Super Brainz and his "Hit Home" deck have lots of cheapo cards ready to turn into brand new surprises! ' Sneak Peek (Smart Move Saturday) as Brain Freeze '''Oh boy, Green Shadow is looking sturdy and POWERFUL! It's unfair, how come SHE starts with a Security Gourd when she isn't leading the Guardian class?! ' Surprise! (Surprise Sunday) as Huge-Gigantacus '''This puzzle is as confusing as calculus! Only four cards and none of them seem to be a perfect match for that Hunter Pea. Win in one turn! Event Rumpus (Mastery Monday) as Professor Brainstorm The final countdown! Your hero starts off with a whopping 100 health and no Super-Block Meter - but your opponent starts with 150 health and only one Super-Block available! Additionally, your opponent starts with five Hunter Peas and you start with five Abracadavers with Moon Base Zs in those ground lanes. Good luck with that! And by the way, have you done each challenge to get the Hunter Pea reward? AND THAT'S ALL! Okay, I know not many will answer this question, but... Which hero would you like to see get a fan-made Daily Challenge week next? If possible, suggest some ideas, I will always accept help (unless I think your suggestion is terrible). Thank you. Be on the lookout for '''Plants vs. Zombies: Ultimate Destiny '''soon, because I am working on it.